


A knot in the universe

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Her mother dressed her in her best kimono and said there would be important visitors today. She said as if it were possible that Yuuko didn't know this, as if she couldn't feel the air getting heavier for days, as if a knot was about to be made using the whole universe as a rope.





	A knot in the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um Nó no Universo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023808) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Her mother dressed her in her best kimono and said there would be important visitors today. She said as if it were possible that Yuuko didn't know this, as if she couldn't feel the air getting heavier for days, as if a knot was about to be made using the whole universe as a rope.

There are far more visitors than she expected however, most emitting some kind of magical presence, but the one that has been bothering her for days comes from just one of them, a boy with glasses her own age, maybe a little younger. The right thing to do would be to wait for her to be introduced to the older visitors, but she decides to go straight to the boy regardless of any reprimand she might receive later for her lack of decorum.

“Who are you?” She says “Boy” she adds because she thinks it will make her sound a little more authoritative.

He smiles and looks a little confused. One of the adults accompanying him says:

“He doesn't understand you dear, he only speaks English and Chinese”

"Oh. Right. Then I'm leaving. ” She went back to her parents feeling slightly embarrassed, that wasn't an emotion she often experienced and she felt angry at the boy for being able to cause it in her only with his strange presence.

The boy's gaze never leaves her for the two hours when visitors stay at her family's temple, she found this a little odd and very annoying. But not as much as knowing that if she had less self-control she would be doing the same thing.

That night in her dreams something called for her and she followed the line of that call and found the boy there, waiting for her, still smiling.

"Can you stop smiling all the time?" She said with almost certainty that there they would be able to talk as if they knew each other's languages well.

"Why ?"

"Because it's annoying and makes you look stupid"

The comment contrary to what she anticipated only makes him smile more.

"I'm you will have to get used to it"

"I guess so. So why did you call me? ”

"I thought it was you who was calling me"

“So it must have been something different that called us both here”

"Like what ?"

A word is on the tip of her tongue, but she won't allow herself to say it, one day but not yet.

“I don't know,” she lies. “So who are you? Boy"

“My name is Clow Reed, nice to meet you”

"I'm sure it is"


End file.
